


Đại Náo Sắc Lang Quốc

by Tunglieuhanhi



Category: Story - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunglieuhanhi/pseuds/Tunglieuhanhi
Summary: Tên phụ: Kỹ Viện Tầm HoanThiết bạch đầu- tứ vương gia uy phong xuất chúng lại là tên xú đầu đất bị cả hoàng tộc  phỉ nhổ.Tác giả: bút danh phụ Tùng Liêu Hạ Nhi (Bút danh chính Di Văn Hiên)Ngày khởi động 25/2/2020





	Đại Náo Sắc Lang Quốc

**Author's Note:**

> 25/02/2020

Chương 1: Tiểu tú bà thất thế dùng hoa nguyệt ăn cháo lưỡi

Tiểu tú bà năm nay mới tròn hai mươi tuổi a nhưng trong mắt khách quan là hàng quá hạn chả ai cần càng chẳng ai ngó, đám lưu manh truyền tai nói nhỏ là thùng lỏng. Ở Sắc Lang quốc, quá mười tám tuổi thì chẳng phải là thứ đồ bỏ đi sao, huống hồ chi là một kỹ nữ thanh lâu vạn người cưỡi vạn người thao. Tiểu tú bà thật đáng thương, mang danh là tú bà, chủ của một kỹ viện, người có tiếng nói lớn nhất, quyền sinh quyền sát đều nắm trong tay mình, dù là đầu bài danh tiếng vạn lượng một đêm tầm hoan cũng phải nhường nhịn mấy phần.

Ấy da, nhưng tú bà của chúng ta thật sự mang số cẩu nô mà, nàng thừa kế cái kỹ viện rách nát này tổng cộng chưa đến mười người bao gồm từ tú bà đến kỹ nữ kỹ nam, ngay cả một người hầu cũng chẳng có, tất cả đều tự động tay động chân mà làm. Từ chẻ củi, nấu cơm, chiêu khách, dọn dẹp cũng tự tay xuất chiêu, tất cả đều vì miếng cơm manh áo. Làm lụm cực khổ cộng thêm hằng đêm chiều quan khách khiến cho bảy kỹ quan còn lại đi mất hai người, một người liệt giường nhiều tháng, những người còn lại đều dở sống dở chết, hôm nay ăn cháo loãng hôm sau e rằng tất cả ngay cả bột ngô cũng không có mà ăn. Chưa nói đến đám côn đồ, lưu manh ức hiếp người lợi dụng người khác thất thế mà ra tay ăn bánh không trả tiền.

Tiểu tú bà nhìn thùng gạo chỉ còn đúng một chén ngay cả muốn khóc cũng không khóc được, gục đầu bên cạnh thúng gạo tiểu tú bà cắn môi nhất định tự nhủ không được bi oan càng không được bỏ cuộc, nếu nàng thật sự mất đi ý chí vậy bảy người còn lại phải sống thế nào. Nắm trong tay khế ước bán thân của họ, ngay cả khi kỹ viện bị đám côn đồ đến đòi tiền bảo kê, đập phá đồ đạc, ngay cả mái nhà cũng bay mất một nửa, làm mấy ngày mọi người đều phải ngủ ngắm sao. Cắn đôi môi khô khốc, tiểu tú bà quyết định đem toàn bộ gạo còn sót lại đem nấu cháo hết, cũng không thể để mọi người nhịn đói thêm một ngày, ít ra cũng còn cầm cự được thêm là hai ngày.

Cấm chén gạo ít ỏi, tiểu tú bà đẩy cửa trù phòng bước vào, bên trong có một bóng đen ngồi lù lù ngay cả động cũng không có khiến tiểu tú bà lá gan vốn nhỏ như con thỏ phải run rẩy đánh rơi chén gạo trân quý hơn mạng mình xuống đất.

"Á! Có quỷ!"

Ban ngày ban mặt mà la lối kêu quỷ gọi thần thì chẳng khác nào tối sẽ được diện kiến, chắc chắn sẽ bị bóng đè đến một ngày không thể xuống giường.Tiểu tú bà nào biết chuyện này, đầu óc sợ trì trệ, tay chân đều đ bủn rủn, ngay cả nhấc chân còn không nhổ đừng nói đến bỏ chạy, miệng thì há to, hai mắt trợn tròn.

Cái bóng đen đen kia nghe tiếng hét phía sau lưng cũng hoảng sợ mà quay lại, ban mai xuyên qua chiếu vào trù phòng xập xệ khiến cho trù phòng càng mang không khí âm u. Hắn nhìn thấy một tiểu quỷ đứng trước cửa, cài cả mặt trắng phiêu, đôi môi dày đỏ đậm, hai cái lông mày đen rậm, vẽ hếch lên cao, không phải yêu quái thì cái giống gì. Người có bộ dạng vậy được sao!

Tiểu tú bà đáng thương lá gan nhỏ xíu bị dọa đến nhũn chân đến khi ý thức được cái mạng nhỏ đáng thương sắp bị nuốt sống liền vận hết sức lực còn sót lại mà chổng mông chạy khỏi trù phòng hắc ám này. Thân nữ nhi lại còn là tú bà của kỹ lâu ăn mặc của tiểu tú bà phải nói là phong tình vạn chủng, toàn thân khoác một áo dài thắt lại bởi nút áo yếu ớt, phía trên mặc một cái yếm nhỏ xíu chỉ đủ trên hai trái đào, phần hạ thân quấn một nội khố mỏng manh, chỉ cần nhấc chân chạy lập tức vạch áo đều bay lên cao lộ rõ cái mông tròn tròn chu chu.

Do chạy quá đà mà tiểu tú bà đáng thương bị vướng phải vạch áo mà té nhào xuống, mặt đập mạnh xuống đất, mông chổng cao lên trời, dưới ánh nắng buổi sáng của một ngày đầu hạ toàn bộ hai cái bánh bao đều oai phong hiên ngang mà xuất hiện trước mặt quỷ nhân kia.

Quỷ nhân nhìn thấy cảnh tượng trước mặt liền nuốt ực một cái, vô thức mà tiến đến nhìn cho thật rõ, xem thử cái mông này rốt cuộc to bao nhiêu. Tiểu tú bà nhìn thấy quỷ nhân từ trù phòng đi ra hốt hoảng vội lấy vạch áo che lấp đi hạ thân của mình, nàng chưa bao giờ chịu thất thố xấu hổ như vậy, mặc dù là kỹ nữ rồi thành tú bà nhưng chính xác là cái mông nàng chưa bao giờ có kẻ ăn mà không trả tiền.

Ánh nắng ban mai chiếu xuống quỷ nhân, hắn một thân cao lớn, khi bước ra khỏi trù phòng còn phải cúi đầu xuống, tiểu tú bà nhìn rõ đây rõ ràng đâu phải là quỷ nhân gì đó mà là một nam nhân tuất kiệt, cao lớn uy phong, toàn thân đều bộc lộ khí chất áp chết người. Cả thân thể đều như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống kẻ khác, còn khuôn mặt của hắn như thể muốn câu hết cả hồn phách phàm nhân. Tim tiểu tú bà đột nhiên đập mạnh, quỷ nhân kia bước một bước tiểu tú bà lùi ba bước, toàn bộ cử động của hắn đều bị mắt nàng thu vào mắt không bỏ sót, lần đầu tiên tiểu tú bà cảm thấy hạ thân ẩm ướt, nội khố bắt đầu tạo cảm giác khó chịu, hai chân vô thức co lại cọ xát vào nhau hy vọng thủy dịch đừng có chạy ra nước, thật là mất mặt à nha.

Tiểu tú bà lần đầu thất thố, cái mặt dày quanh năm cười đùa tiếp khách làng chơi bỗng nhiên đỏ ửng lên như lần đầu khai bao của kỹ nữ, vốn cứ nghĩ rằng bạn thân mình đã chai sạn một chút động lòng cũng không còn không ngờ vừa mới nhìn thấy một nam nhân thuận mắt đúng ý liền ngay cả nước cùng không kiềm được mà chảy đầy sân.

Phong Dịch Tà nhìn thấy tiểu kỹ nữ mặt thoa đầy phấn kia mang một thân ửng hồng liền cảm thấy khó chịu, đúng là hắn uống quá nhiều rõ ràng là một người phàm tuy có chút họa trang kinh người nhưng nhìn thế nào lại sinh ra chút hứng thú. Hắn nghĩ đến chuyện hoàng huynh hổn đản dám chuốc rượu còn pha xuân dược mình rồi, nếu như hắn không phải có nội công thâm hậu đủ khả năng áp chế, chắn chắn là phát điên mà điên cuồng dâm loạn ở đâu mấy rồi.

Toàn thân Phong Dịch Tà bốc hỏa, cả thân thể lẩn thần trí đều bị thiêu cháy mà mất đi tỉnh táo, dùng tay xoa xoa thái dương cố gắng trấn áp cơn cuồng dục bên trong nhưng củi khô gặp lửa lần đầu có thể vận công áp chế lần hai dù có thế nào cũng không thể trấn áp, nếu cưỡng chế không phải cơ thể sẽ tổn hại nặng sao, nghe nói còn có thể liệt dương nữa cơ.

Tuyệt đối phải bảo tồn tương lai cuộc sống tính phúc của mình!

Phong Dịch Tà tái mặt thét lên, mất đi cả lý trí vốn có hắn nhìn tiểu kỹ nữ mặt phấn đang chổng mộng, trước cứ ăn uống thỏa mãn dục vọng chuyện khác tính sau. Tiểu tú bà cảm nhận được uy hiếp khủng khiếp lập tức đề cao cảnh giác, không quản nước đang chảy giữa hai chân mà nắm chặt áo xách mông mà chạy, hai năm nay nàng không tùy tiện đưa thân với kinh nghiệm nhìn khách của mình, thì các thứ đó của quỷ nhân kia chắc chắn là cực phẩm trong hàng thượng phẩm, nếu thật sự bị thứ đó đút vào cái thân thể nhịn đói ba ngày này chắc chắn nàng sẽ được ngắm gà thỏa thân cùng với ông bà sao..

Muốn chạy sao, bản vương cho ngươi chạy à, các mông đều dính đầy nước rồi mà còn lắc lưng trước mặt kẻ khác rút cuộc cũng lòi đuôi hồ ly câu nhẫn người.

Phong Dịch Tà tức đến ói máu, trái tim của Thiết Bạch Đầu một lần nữa bị tổn thương nặng nề. Lần này so với chuyễn hôm qua không khác nào là dả kích chí mạng cho xú mao đầu chưa biết mùi đời. Cả Sắc Lang quốc này không một ai dám lắc lưng trước mặt hắn mà chạy.

Tiểu tú bà có nhanh đến đâu cũng không thể nhanh bằng Phong Dịch Tà với một thân võ công, mười lăm tuổi đã được công nhận là kỳ tài tuấn kiệt trăm năm có một, hắn chỉ dùng một tay liền có thể tóm lấy tiểu tú bà nhỏ nhoi, giật một cái y phục đơn bạc mỏng manh lền tan thành trăm mảnh bay tứ lung khắp nơi.

Dưới ánh sáng rực rỡ, cái cơ thể nóng ẩm của tiểu tú bà đều bị Phong Dịch Tà nhìn không sót một miếng da thịt nào, đôi môi đều bị khô cả, hắn liếm môi nhưng chẳng dập được cái khô nóng đang bừng bừng cháy trong mình mình. Thân thể mềm yếu kia chỉ còn hai mảnh vải nhỏ bé đáng thương trong thật buồn cười che hai chỗ quan trọng nhất nhưng tốt nhất là đừng che, hắn chỉ cần liếc mắt qua đều có khả năng ước lượng được mùi vị cùng kích cỡ của nó. Cái yếm màu thanh y trong thanh khiết nhưng kiểu cách lại vô cùng khiếu khích người, chỉ che đúng hai nhũ hoa được đeo bằng những sợi dây yếu ớt, nội khố bất quá chỉ là một cái mạnh vải tam giác khiến Phong Dịch Tà cảm tác người này dâm không thể tưởng.

Cơn thúc tình ngày càng mãnh liệt thiêu đốt toàn bộ cơ thể Phong Dịch Tà, lần đầu tiên một vương gia quyền uy thiên hạ như hắn phải vứt đi lễ giáo cùng sự cảnh giác cao độ để cưỡng ép người để thỏa mãn ham muốn sắc dục. Phong Dịch Tà bước đến quỳ gối trước mặt tiểu tú bà cười gian tà hắn dùng ta quẹt một đường trên má nàng cười đê tiện nói

"Bổn gia gia khai ân cho ngươi nếm mùi thế nào là cự dương đảm bảo" Phong dịch Tà kề sát tai tiểu tú ba nói bằng chất giọng lưu manh mang theo ý cười "Thao cho ngươi dục tiên dục tử cả đời không thoát khỏi dương cụ của nam nhân"

Tiểu tú bà choáng cả đầu, nàng tiếp qua nhiêu quan khách nhưng chưa từng có người bề ngoài phong nhã, hình dáng cường đại nhưng mở miệng lại thô tục đến vậy. Phong Dịch Tả bước đến một cái giếng dùng tay kéo lên một thùng nước xối thẳng lên người tiểu tú bà, cả người tiểu tú bà đều ướt nhẹp số vải ít ỏi dán dính vào người, kết quả chúng chả che đậy được gì mà phô diễm rõ ràng ra.

Trong sân vườn vắng lặng đột nhiên vang lên tiếng cười như quỷ như thần khiến tiểu tú bà sợ hãi nhìn quỷ nhân trước mặt không biết đang giở cái trò quỷ gì, hắn sau khi xối nước nên người nàng rồi kéo thêm một thùng nước khác xối lên người mình. Cả người ướt sũng, đôi mắt của Phong Dịch Tà lóe ra một ánh nhìn kỳ dị, hắn một tay cởi phăng bạch bào ngay cả hạ khố cũng một tay ném đi đâu mất

Nội khố vừa thoát ra, hai đôi mắt của tiểu tú bà mở to muốn rớt ra ngoài, nàng thân ở kỹ viện bao lâu nghe bao nhiêu về cự điểu huyền thoại nhưng chưa bao giờ nghe đến song cự điểu có dáng vẻ khủng bố như vậy nha, hai song long đầu uy dũng to lớn nằm theo thứ tự trên dưới đang dựng thẳng trước mặt mình

Trên đại lục, nam nhân có song long đầu chắc chắn có thân phận đặc biệt nhưng tiểu tú bà vốn nhược trí, trước đây lại chưa từng rời khỏi phố hoa kiến thức vốn ít ỏi lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy nam nhân có song long đầu đều hóa đá tại chỗ. Phong Dịch Tà vừa lòng với biểu hiện của tiểu tú bà, chuyện hắn có song long đầu là thứ khiến hắn đau khổ nhất, tình dục vốn thượng thừa nhưng chỉ vì song long đầu này mà cả đời hằn chẳng biết tính phúc là gì. Hoàng thất trên dưới đều thì thầm to nhỏ nói hắn là bạch kiểm vương gia hay điểm điểm vương gia, thậm chí có hoàng đệ to gan tuyên bố hắn liệt. Tình dục không thể thỏa mãn khiến hắn bao năm phải chịu bức bối, sự kiềm ném này nhiều năm gộp lại liền biến thành sự cuồng bạo khát máu. Từ đó ở Sắc Lang quốc, lê dân bá tánh đều quên mất có một bạch kiểm vương gia mà chỉ biết đến Thiết Bạch ma đầu Phong Dịch Tà.

Phong Dich Tà vươn tay xoa nhẹ khuôn mặt tiểu tú bà, khuôn mặt này thật dị hợm khiến cảm xúc của hắn tụt đi vài phần, cuối cùng hắn phải dùng áo che đậy khuôn mặt này lại.

Tiểu tú bà sau khi chứng kiến song long đầu hiện hình, khi khôi phục thần trí liền lập tức phản kháng. Nàng thật sự chưa muốn chết, hai song đầu này không khiến nàng chết thì cũng còn nửa mạng, sự biến hóa của tiểu tú bà khiến Phong Dịch Tà tức giận, hắn không kiềm chế được cảm xúc mà hành động trở nên thô bạo hơn.

" Khách quan... gia gia... xin dừng tay á... á mau buông ta ra"

" Câm miệng cho bổn vương! Yên lặng mà hưởng thụ đi"

Tiểu tú ba khóc ròng. Trên đời có ai hưởng thụ như vậy như, nhìn chẳng khác gì chuẩn bị tra tấn cơ chứ.

Tiểu tú bà ức nước mắt, giọng nói nức nở đi, biết đại kiếp này mình không qua khỏi tốt nhất là có chuẩn bị một chút, hy vọng rằng toàn thây mà vượt qua đại họa này.

"Gia gia" tiểu tú bà dùng giọng mũi nhỏ xíu ngân nga gọi Phong Dịch Tà "Gia, người làm ơn có thể để ta chuẩn bị một chút được không?"

Phong Dịch Tà nghe tiểu kỹ nữ nức nở cầu xin tâm có chút mềm đi, nhưng vẫn không có ý định buông tha cho người nằm dưới, bằng một giọng cảnh cáo Phong Dịch Tà lạnh lùng nói "Tiểu kỹ nữ dâm đãng, ngươi muốn chuẩn bi hầu hạ ta sao!"

Cái đầu nhỏ nhỏ liên tục gật đầu xác nhận

Phong Dịch Tà cười lớn kề miệng liếm một đường từ xương quai xanh đến sau tai tiểu tú bà, hắn dừng lại sau tai dùng cái lưỡi đầy nước liếm một cái thật mạnh vang lên tiếng lách tách "Ngoan, cho gia xem sự chuẩn bị của mình nào, làm không tốt gia đâm thủng hoa huyệt của ngươi"

Tiểu tú bà toát cả mồ hôi không cần sự cảnh cáo thêm từ quỷ nhân kia, lập tức quay người lại nhanh nhanh chóng chóng dùng hai tay bài khai cái mông của mình, gió nóng bên ngoài thổi qua khiến cả hoa huyệt một mảnh ướt đẫm, run rẩy. Mắt của Phong Dịch Tà trừng lớn, hắn nhìn cái hạ huyệt đầy nước kia, rõ ràng hắn còn chưa dụng tay vào cơ mà, quả là dâm không ai bằng. Kề sát mặt mình vào hạ thân tiểu tú bà, cách hoa huyệt của kỹ nữ kia một tấc, Phong Dịch hít ngay mùi hương rẻ tiền nhưng hắn chẳng thèm để ý đến nó, chỉ tập trung quan sát từng ngón tay đang kéo hai môi hoa huyệt ra bên ngoài hứng gió.

"Gia, có thể cho ta nhìn được không, không nhìn thấy rất khó làm"

Phong Dịch Tà thầm rủa kỹ nữ này thật rắc rối à, một tay định kéo cái áo che mặt của tiểu kỹ nữ ra nhưng hắn lại chợt nghĩ nếu để một kỹ nữ nhìn thấy mình kề sát mặt vào hoa huyệt của nàng ta chắc chắn mặt mũi hắn còn để ở đâu. Danh dự một vương gia không cho phép hắn để người khác có cơ hội nhìn thấy cảnh xấu hổ của mình, lỡ truyền ra bên ngoài hắn không bị trên dưới hoàng tộc nhổ nước bọt dìm chết sao. Hắn muốn nhìn kỹ nữ này chuẩn bị một phần cũng muốn lén lút học hỏi thêm chút kỹ xảo, mặc dù từ nhỏ hắn từng có nữ quan hướng dẫn dạy dỗ chuyện ân ái nhưng với song long đầu này thì ai dám để hắn đâm vào chứ.

"Ngươi còn đòi hỏi ta liền cắn chết ngươi, đem ngươi treo ở ngoài thành để cho đám dân đen kia thao cho sướng"

Tiểu tú bà lại oa oa khóc, tại sao nàng lại gặp chuyện này chứ, nhớ tới hôm trước qua thanh lâu tìm người quen mượn tiền mua gạo liền nghe chuyện một kỹ nam đắc tội với ai đó liền bị mua đeo cho nam nô thao, xong còn đưa đi thị dâm khắp nơi.

"Được... được nô gia không đòi hỏi nữa oa oa"

"Mau làm"

Phong Dịch Tà thỏa mãn nhìn hai bàn tay từ từ tách hai hoa môi ra bên ngoài, hắn bắt đầu tập trung mà học hỏi làm thế nào để 'chuẩn bị', đôi mắt sắc lang của Phong Dịch Tà nhìn không sót một chỗ nào bên trong hoa huyệt của tiểu tú bà. Từ màu sắc hồng hồng nộn nộn của chúng đến đến hạt đậu tròn tròn, nhô cao, hai ngón tay của tiểu tú bà vuốt vuốt hạt đậu, Phong Dịch Tà nhìn thấy sự biến hóa rõ ràng khi hạt đậu từ từ to ra lại còn này đang cứng lên nữa. Hắn bắt đầu gật gù thầm nghĩ ra là làm như vậy, trước đây đều làm sai cả rồi, ấy nó to thêm nữa rồi

"Này ngươi đang làm gì?" Phong Dịch Tà tò mò hỏi

Tiểu tú bà cắn môi miệng lí nhí trả lời, bị Phong Dịch Tà quát to bắt nói lớn, nàng phải nhịn mà hét lên "Nô gia vuốt âm đế, vuốt càng nhiều càng sướng"

Phong Dịch Tà ồ lên, ra là vậy, cái hạt đậu này gọi làm âm đế, trong cung xuân đồ có nhắc nhiều mà hắn nào có biết chứ.

"Ngươi mau làm tiếp cho ta xem, chưa cho phép của ta mà dừng, ta liền cắn rụng âm đế của ngươi"

Phong Dịch Tà càng nhìn càng hưng phấn thiếu chút nữa dán mặt mình vào hạ thân của tiểu kỹ nữ kia, vừa hít mùi hương vừa thị dâm lộ liễu.

Trước cửa trù phòng một kỹ lâu rách nát, giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật một vị vương gia cao cao tại thượng đang nằm dài mặt đối diện với hoa nguyệt thị dâm một tiểu kỹ nữ mặt thoa đầy phấn. Cả sân vườn vang tiếng thút thít kìm nén lại còn vang lên thở dốc nặng nề của nam nhân, tất cả hòa vào nhau như muốn hiếp dâm thính giác của thiên địa.

Cuối cùng nhìn không nổi, Phong Dịch Tà hất tay của tiểu kỹ nữ ra khỏi hoa huyệt, hắn cảm thấy thật vướng víu, cả một buổi chỉ xoa xoa âm đế to hơn một chút, để hắn làm cho nhanh hơn. Nghĩ là làm, Tứ vương gia liền dùng miệng áp lên bao phủ toàn bộ hoa nguyệt của tiểu kỹ nữ đáng thương, bị xâm nhập bất ngờ, tiểu tú bà thét lên một tiếng, rõ ràng ban nãy là tay của mình nhưng lại đột nhiên biến thành một con rắn to mập đầy nước liếm láp khắp hoa nguyệt. Con rắn nước đáng sợ vừa khuếch trương hoa môi, vừa đá rồi đâm chọt âm đế, lần đầu tiên chịu kích thích lớn như vậy tiểu tú bà chỉ biết há miệng chảy dãi, miệng dưới liền ọc ra thủy dịch trơn tru.

Phong Dịch Tà lần đầu có cảm giác mình đạt được thành tựu càng cố sức mà ăn cháo lưỡi với âm đế, dùng lưỡi liếm từ đáy hoa nguyệt đến rừng rậm phía trên, một tấc cũng không bỏ qua. Hoa huyệt tiểu tú bà đã biết mùi càng ngày càng tham lam mà đòi hỏi, tiết ra thủy tức đầy âm khí bồi dưỡng quỷ lưỡi tham ăn kia.

Cuối cùng Phong Dịch Tà cũng cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà ngẩng đầu lên nhìn kiệt tác của mình, khuôn mặt tuấn mỹ dính đầy nước nhớp nháp, đôi môi của hắn đỏ mộng, dính đầy thủy tức dưới ánh sáng phát ra ánh bạc chảy dài từ miệng mình tới nơi bắt đầu của nguồn suối đó. Hắn không biết mùi vị này miêu tả như thế nào nhưng hắn biết đây là mỹ thực thật đậm mùi.

Phong Dịch Tà thỏa mãn dùng tay vuốt mặt mình, thủy dịch đều chuyển qua tay, hai mắt đột nhiên tối đen. Hắn, Phong Dịch Tà lại dùng miệng liềm bàn tay đầy tao thủy, sau khi ăn sạch trên tay mình, hằn nhìn xuống người dưới thân từ khi nào đã bất tỉnh nhưng cái miệng nhỏ phía dưới vẫn còn hung hăng lắm, liên tục mở ra khép lại tiết xuân thủy.

Một lần nữa vị vương gia lần đầu nếm mùi vị xuân thủy liền động lòng, lao vào dâm yến thêm một lần nữa mà ăn uống thỏa mãn đến chán chê.

Tiểu tú bà lần đầu mới hiểu câu cửa miệng của kỹ quan bị ăn sạch sẽ là như thế nào, nàng bị con rắn nước tinh nghịch kia làm cho sảng đến hoa mắt mà ngất đi.

Điểm Điểm sau một đêm hầu hạ tên bán thịt heo cả năm mới có tiền đi phiêu kỹ dẫn đến bị hắn bị dần cho chết đi sống lại không biết bao nhiêu lần. Đến khi tú bà chạy đi mách vợ tên đầu heo này, lão bà đến tận nơi dùng dao mổ heo chém đôi cái ghế xách lỗ tai của hắn đi về, thì y mới được giải thoát khỏi sự tra tấn. Tiểu tú bà đứng ngoài cửa, Điểm Điểm nhìn thấy nàng ức nước mắt, rõ ràng nàng biết y chịu nhiều thống khổ nên mới chạy đi kêu người. Lần này lại để người ta chơi không trả tiền, kỹ viện này sớm muộn cũng bị nàng ta phá hỏng mất, nếu thật sự như vậy hắn làm sao có thể ăn nói với ca ca quá cố đấy.

Điểm Điểm một đêm chết dở, mở mắt liền hít được mùi hương thơm, cảm nhân cả thân thể đều thư thái biết ngay tiểu tú bà lại giúp y tẩy rửa, cơ thể mau chóng tỉnh táo, lúc này y mới nghe rõ tiếng mưa rơi bên ngoài. Mở cửa sổ ra ngắm cảnh sắc vũ khúc đầu hạ, ảnh quanh đầu hạ ngập trong biển mưa phùn, mùi đất xông thẳng lên mũi, một mùi khó chịu nhưng lại khiến y bình tâm. Vô thức nhìn xuống dưới lầu, Điểm Điểm hoảng sợ đến cực điểm, dưới nền đất đầy bùn bẩn thỉu là một thân ảnh tàn tạ như một đóa bị người ta giậm nát dưới nền đất dính đầy bùn .

Lếch thân thể yếu đuối, cắn răng nhịn cơn đau muốn xé rách người từ hạ thân truyền lên xương sống, Điểm Điểm chạy ra vườn sau tận mắt nhìn thấy tiểu tú bà nằm bất động, phần trên chỉ có yếm che thân, phần dưới hoàn toàn bài lộ. Mưa làm ướt thân thể nàng, rửa trôi đi lớp phấn dày đặc, không biết là nước mưa hay lệ rơi mà khiến dung nhan tiểu tú bà trở nên thanh tú diễm lệ nhưng đầy bi ai.

Ôm chặt thân thể tiểu tú bà, Điểm Điểm cố gắng đưa nàng vào trong nhà nhưng cái thân thể ốm yếu đầy bệnh ngay cả gió thổi còn liêu xiêu thì làm sao có thể nâng nổi người khác. Đi ba bước liền ngã nhào xuống đất, quần áo của y cũng lấm lem đi, khuôn mặt xanh xao càng tái nhợt như mất đi cả sự sống.

Hôm đó Sắc Lang quốc trời mưa rất to mưa từ sáng sớm đến tận chiều tối. Điểm Điểm trước đây từng nghĩ cả đời này sẽ không thể rơi lệ nữa nhưng cuối cùng hắn vẫn khóc vẫn rơi lệ vì người khác.


End file.
